


In the Car

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: Literally, in the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment on my Tumblr.    
> 
> \---
> 
> An impulsive writing exercise 
> 
> I’ve never done anything like this before, but here goes.  No thought, no research, NO EDITING, just doing it.

 

 

 **In the Car**  
Rated PG  
Suzanne Feld

 

“So, Scully, are you still worried about not getting out of the car?” Mulder said lazily, cracking another seed between his teeth and catching the shells in his palm.  Though when in his own car he often spit them out the window, Scully didn’t allow it in rentals, Bureau rides or her car.

She shrugged, piloting the Taurus easily down the empty Kansas two-lane blacktop highway with one hand on the lower part of the steering wheel.  Though everyone joked about Kansas being flat and boring, she found it to be somewhat hilly and with interesting little towns and farms between the fields and fields of corn and grain.  In her opinion, eastern Colorado was much more boring until you saw the Rockies on the horizon.  “Sometimes. This case was worth all the traveling, we saved some lives and caught the bad guy.  But last month’s Bigfoot...”

He snorted easy laughter.  “C’mon, Scully, admit it.  If I didn’t come up with something at least vaguely weird once in a while you’d wonder what was wrong with me.”

“True.  I can’t argue that.” She listened to another crack-tap of a seed splitting, remembering how Mulder had told her how hearing the at sound from his father’s study had comforted him.  Now it had the same effect on her. “You know, however, that if we keep wasting the taxpayers’ money on cases like Mothmen and vampires, we’re going get shut down eventually.”

“Nah, Skinner’s got our back,” he said. “I think our solve rate for, ah, real cases is high enough that he puts up with our occasional stinker.”

Scully didn’t argue, instead enjoying the beautiful sunny spring day, her window cracked and the breeze occasionally ruffling her hair.  Mulder’s easy relaxed attitude was rubbing off on her, and for once she didn’t care.

Shortly a small town appeared ahead, and when she saw the sign for a diner she pulled over without saying anything.  Their flight wasn’t for another three hours and they weren’t far from the airport now, and she was hungry.

As they walked into the diner Scully thought that, yes, this was enough getting out of the car for her as long as Mulder was by her side.

~finis


End file.
